Nowadays, when a user wants to search for and book a trip comprising an airline flight, the user can request fares through a specific process. Thus, the user can search for fares in airlines databases which comprise such fares. The user may alternatively use on an airline website or an online travel agency. Before booking, the user can then compare the different fares displayed on each website for a specific flight from a departure point A to an arrival point C. Often, for the same airline, a fare for a direct flight from a point A to a point C is higher than a fare for a flight from a point A to a connection C and from the connection C to the point B. Therefore, when the user wants to fly from A to C only, the user books the cheapest flight which is the one from A to B comprising the connection C. Of course, the user only flies from A to C and does not use the flight from C to B. Thus, the airline books one seat on each flight for the user whereas the user only uses one seat for the flight from A to C. The airline notices the non-use of the seat for the flight from C to B only at the time of the flight. The airline cannot anticipate such a situation. Therefore, the airline cannot generally resell the non-used seat to another user before the flight from C to B departs. This type of situation happens regularly and airlines may wish to change these uncertain circumstances. Typically this situation is brought about by incorrect management of travel fares rules from airlines. Inconsistencies may arise when the airlines add new fares. The new fares are not always compared with previous fares relating to the same city pair or to other city pairs in combination with the requested trip.
Therefore, as previously mentioned, a combination of two indirect flights from A to C and from C to B is often cheaper than a direct flight from A to C. As a consequence, the user may wish to choose the A-C-B trip i.e. the cheapest one rather than the more expensive A-C flight. When a substantial number of users choose this cheapest solution, the number of no-shows on the C-B flight increases, which induces an important economic negative impact for the corresponding airline(s).